Destiny Blaze
Destiny is a character from the Inazuma eleven universe. Profile Princess = "Meet the princess of Blazona, just like the fire indeed" |-| Student/Player= "A walking supercomputer"'' |-| Agent = ''"Beware, she is as ruthless as ever as an agent; the best one until now......"' Appearance Destiny actually has long drak red hair, which are approx. 1.2 feet long. She also has blue eyes. Along with this, she has a lock of platinum white hair. It has also been revealed that the lock appears and disappears as her power level fluctuates. While using her avatar, " The Queen of Ice" her hair turns reddish-pink. This might be due to the ice element, or due to the hair colour which she inherited from Gouenji. As an agent, her hair becomes either shorter or longer. Personality Destiny has got kind of quiet nature, but is really good at heart. Being the chief of the present ranger force, she knows what it takes to be a good leader, and how to remain calm. She is more like her elements, cool, calm, and swift like the wind, and as extreme, aggresive, and vexed like the fire at times. She seems to care a lot about her friends and teammates. Their coach once said that if Matrix had not been the captain, she would lead the team. As a co-captain, she is mostly seen supporting Matrix, but can point her guns at him too. Speed says that they all fight a lot. She can lose her temper at times. Even thoguh she's usually referred to as a cool and calm one, she's seen clenching her fists and murmuring " Control Destiny, this will be over soon, and otherwise Plot ( Anime) *Not revealed* Plot ( Movie) * Not reveald* Harry Potter Series The Sorcerer's Stone She is a first year like Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She is in Gryfinndor. Strangely, she and Draco don't argue or fight as much as her classmates do. The Chamber of Secrets She returns to Hogwarts as a second year student. She suspects Ginevra's whereabouts at first, and tries to explain it to Ron and Harry but in vain. In the end, when Harry is at the tunnels fighting eith Voldemort, she changes into a spirit, and transfers her might to Harry. The Prisoner of Azkaban She returns to Hogwarts as a third year. She is on the train with Harry, Hermione, and Ron when the Dementor enters and attacks Harry. She secretly casts a spell around the area, causing the creature's powers to reduce a bit. Just then Remus saves Harry. The Dark Knight Rises It is revealed that Blake and Destiny, when young, were under Wayne's custody and guardianship, until she was sent to study in Japan. Alfred mentions that actually Clint Barton is her legal guardian, and Banner is her godfather. But for to ensure her safety, Barton send her to live with Wayne for some years. She joins the game when Bane starts the chaos,. She states to Robin, hether he wants a hacker/ technologist, and he replies with an urgent YES. She is able to hack into Bane's system, but it's been too late. In the end, when the bomb goes offf, and Wayne is persumed dead, she cries bitterly, while Robin tries to console her. Later on, she's seen at Wayne's grave alongside others, weeping while the others leave. Blake is seen said to see her, but stops in his way to go after her when Alfred asks him to leave her alone. After that, she's seen talking to Blake, and saying, " Name:Robin John Blake Fake Alias:Matrix Evans. You're a genius" while Blake smiles in reply. In the end, when it is revealed that Bruce is ALIVE, she is seen smiling at his letter. After which, she grabs her " Dark Girl" mask, and orders some Doc for a flight. She is seen jumping off her apartment window and going towards the waterfall, at supersonic speed. Where she watches Blake open the hidden door after finding the BatCave. The Avengers: Total Quotes " People come and go, cuz life's like that." " I have to make my own future, my own destiny. I don't have anything to do with a throne or ruling over an empire. That's not my destination at all." " I am just an astronomy and microbiology nerd." To Matrix Evans. " You know, I've got royal blood in my veins, just like Thor. The tragedy begins when we we forget that all men are equal. We become so, so lost in our longing of worldly possession and power, that we do not remain humans. We become beasts, we become demons. This complete transformation evolves day by day, and then reaches a point, its peak, when there's no going back at all. That's, that's what separates us all. Separates wise from the unwise." " I have to go very far. I won't stop after winning a battle. Millions of wars await me, as I await them." To the Avengers' youth wing. " I would prefer being an ordinary human rather than being under an oppressive tyrant, as a captive princess, who's unfortunately my Uncle." To Blake about her past. " I just don't get why people are so eager to love or be loved by others. I mean, seriously, Hints " My head......... Matrix, what's happening?!" " this...is not true at all!" " That's the way it's done!" " Hang on!" ' I am not here to compete. I am here to win!" Hynotized form to Matrix. " Get out of my way" " Don't make me open my mouth, Mister Cheater!" Harry Potter " Harry, are you out of your mind bro?!" " Draco, please. Stop it now." " Bingo!" "According to my calculations......." " Enough is enough! The patronus charm is not for fun!" " Sir, you really are the best Dark Teacher of Defence against dark arts, of all times. And if you are leaving, there must be a solid reason behind it. And I be, when the time comes, you'll be there for us, right?" To Remus Lupin. " Don't you even say a single word about Professor Snape, UNDERSTAND?!" To Harry, when Hermione hints about Snape's background. The Avengers Total ( New Series) " Destiny, have you got any idea about the feelings of those who care about you? About those who've spent their entire lives trying to protect you? About those who'd given up their powers, their people for you? As far as I can see, no you don't, Destiny, no you don't!" Blake to Destiny, when she says that she WILL use the Nemocarsis spell, no matter what he does in order to save her. " If that's what you want, go ahead. I won't sotp you. And you'll never see me again now." " Surprised? Nothing would have kept me from saving you- even I can't help it." " Destiny, they're coming for you. You have to leave soon, kid," Wayne to Destiny. Batman : The Brave and the Bold Trivia *She's got quite a lot of character songs. *Emma states that she should be dedicated " Friday I'll be over you", due to her all-in-one personality, and her fave music genre (s) *It is done that I need your love by Ellie Houlding and Smile but Clique Girlz are some of her signature songs. *Her first album is "Free". *Her best friends from My little pony: Equestria Girls, are Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer. *Her favourite professors from Harry Potter are Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. *She loves punk, rock, and hip hop music. *In most movies, her role is played by Jessica Biele, Zooey Deschanel, Elizabeth Olsen and Emma Stone. *In most of series from Marvel, she's seen quite informal with the Avengers, even though they sometimes treat her as a kid, as she is the youngest one amongst them. *In a series of Batman after TDKR, she helps Robinfind his family crystal, which activates most of his superpowers, allowing him join the Avengers. *Her new design's based on Mui Aiba from Mahou Sensou. *She appears alongside Blake and Parker in a new series B-adventures or Batventures. The name has not beenn finalized yet. *Due to her ancestory and qualities, many baddies are after her, and most of them haven't even been revealed yet. Discography She's a part of their band " The Unison Ionizers" Simply known as the Ionizers or the Unisons. She's sung all of their songs. Some of them are given below; *Alien Girl *NOT MY WAY *I don't know *My life *As the stars *Outta my way *Leave me now *Forever *Trust *Set me Free/ Free *Can't Wait *So cool *No need now Remixes *Criminal *Secrets *I need Your Love. Gallery Category:ANIMEFREAK01 Category:Fanmade Character